Angels & Criminals
by ItCouldBeLikeADream
Summary: Evangeline Fell is Jonathan Crane's new intern at Arkham but she has a secret of her own, are they a match made in heaven...or hell? Changed from T rating to M just incase
1. Paperwork

this is my first story and i love Scarecrow and Jonathan Crane so I decided to base it on him and an OC of my own. I have only uploaded 3 chapters so far and we'll see how it goes, it may seem a bit slow at first but i just wanted to get some background. I will carry on if i get a few reviews.

Anyway, ive based Jonathan's character on Cillian Murphy, just cause he's excellent and I do not own Batman or any of the chaacters in DC or any of the Nolanverse, i just own Evangeline, Hope you enjoy!

A kiss from an angel

1. Paperwork

Evangeline Fell looked up from her paperwork as something from the television caught her attention. The screen was glowing from the orange flames rising from Wayne Enterprises and the news camera panned out to show the viewers the disturbing scene of people fleeing from the burning building and from gun fire. The news camera zoomed in the direction of the gun fire and standing at the entrance of the building was none other than the Joker. Evangeline recognised this madman as she had briefly encountered him in Arkham Asylum while shadowing Dr Harleen Quinzel, who coincidentally, was standing by the Jokers side on the screen.  
>"It's funny how the mind works...and the heart" she thought out loud and switched off the television. She returned to her paperwork reluctantly, she was thankful for the internship at the asylum to further her studies in criminology but the paperwork was a joke. "And I don't even get paid for doing it" she sighed.<br>Evangeline stretched and walked into the bedroom to change into her pjs, she was still wearing her pencil skirt and blouse that she wore to the asylum a few hours previous. She dressed into her most comfy pair of flannel pjs and unpinned her hair. Her curls fell down to her shoulders and she then began to wipe off her makeup. Evangeline didn't really need to wear much make up with her porcelain skin tone but she felt much more comfortable with it on, besides, the eyeliner made her blue eyes pop. Feeling a bit more human, she made her way back into the living room and gathered up her papers and made her way to the couch. Since Evangeline could no longer shadow Dr Quinzel, she had to be put with a new doctor but until that could be arranged, she was stuck doing papers. Evangeline relaxed on the couch and thought about what first inspired her to study criminology, it started when she was 16, she was still living with her parents and their apartment suffered its 5th break-in. The Fell family were poor but got by with what little they had, Evangeline's father worked at the Docks and her mother was a house keeper, they didn't earn much but they were grateful for each other. The break-ins were frequent, her father tried to laugh it off, "that's what we get for living in down town Gotham" but her mother was on the verge of tears, "what more can they take? We have nothing left" Evangeline went out to the fire escape, were she often sat and looked over the city. Police cars zoomed by and she thought she heard a gunshot; she shook her head, _'what makes these people tick? Why do they do these things? How can they be stopped?' _she stood up straight and wiped away a tear, her thoughts were distracted by the huge symbol that brightened up the night. "Be a hero?" she snorted at that idea and went back inside to comfort her mother.


	2. Dr J Crane

2. Dr. J. Crane  
>Evangeline woke with a start, the papers she was working on scattered as she got up quickly from the couch, almost rolling off it, "crap! I'm late!" her wall clock read 8.30am; she had half an hour to get to Arkham. Dressing quickly and gathering up the fallen papers she left her apartment without breakfast. When Evangeline arrived at Arkham, she stopped at the reception desk and asked a secretary named Patty which office she was meant to report to, Patty looked at Evangeline over her red-rimmed glasses and smiled to her sympathetically as she pointed towards the brown office door at the end of the hall. Evangeline thanked Patty and made her way towards the door. The name plate read 'Dr. J. Crane' and Evangeline smiled brightly, she had heard of this man, in fact, she had researched his work, she had never met him but his reputation fascinated and secretly scared her, Evangeline chided herself for believing the rumours. She knocked on the door and entered the room. The man in front of her was dressed in a crisp, grey suit and he was quite tall, compared to her 5"5 he looked 5"9. He had jet black hair that came over his eyes slightly, his eyes... those eyes that were piercing her soul were ice blue, <em>'you would freeze swimming in his eyes'<em> Evangeline thought but she could not look away. After a silent moment, the Dr Crane coughed and put on his glasses which broke the spell over Evangeline, "you're late" he spoke firmly but monotone, he did not remove his gaze off her. Clearing her throat nervously she walked towards Crane, "I apologise Dr Crane, I got a little lost...since Dr Quinzel is, um, otherwise engaged...I am your new intern, Evangeline Fell". She held out her hand to Crane, but let it drop as the Doctor just smirked at her, his icy eyes still staring at her deep blue ones. "An unusual name, Miss. _Fell_." Evangeline looked to the floor, biting her lip "my mother called me her angel..." her head snatched up in shock that she had just told him that, _'oh god, how very informal, why did I just feel like I could tell him that?'_ her inner panic had caught the attention of Dr Crane who just smirked as her face coloured a slight pink._'This one seems a fascinating subject, I haven't had an intern since, well, since my last experiment failed, she could be some use'_ _'__**...and some fun'**_ scarecrow stirred in Jonathan's mind and cackled in delight. "Very interesting Miss Fell, now if you don't mind, we have work to do. I'm Dr Jonathan Crane, I run this Asylum and I don't tolerate lateness." Evangeline went a slight pink and apologised again. "Now, follow me Miss Fell" he opened the door behind her and beckoned her to walk through it, closing it behind them both, he looked at the intern, her pencil skirt outlined her womanly form and her heels elongated her slender legs. He moved his eyes up, her blazer was closed around her blouse; figure hugging. Her hair was loosely pinned up, her brown curls falling around her face framing it. She had flawless, porcelain complexion skin, full pink lips and her eyes were the deepest blue. Crane must have taken some time taking in her appearance as Scarecrow stirred again, _**'close your mouth Johnny boy, you're catching flies...' **_Crane snapped back into the present, the intern was looking at him with both confusion and curiosity. Crane coughed awkwardly, "you need to accompany me while I look in on one of my clients, if you had arrived on time I would have explained what is required of you, but for now, we'll work backwards". He walked ahead of Evangeline leaving her to follow behind him. 'Was _he just checking me out?' _she thought to herself curiously, _'he's going to be a challenge, Not like Dr Quinzel, for a psychiatrist she was pretty dumb.' _No, Dr Crane was something else, in the space of 10 minutes; he'd intimidated her and checked her out while staying professional. She felt like she could tell him anything with those eyes like looked into her soul...Evangeline chided herself again for her thoughts and decided that the best thing was to stay professional, she had enough trouble in her life, she didn't need to add the Director of Arkham Asylum to it. 


	3. It's a riddle

3. **"it's a riddle"  
>" exactly"<br>**Evangeline followed Crane into a White room filled with cameras, in the middle of the room was a table and two chairs, in one of those chairs sat a man with orange hair wearing a straight jacket. "Riddle me this doctor!" the man shouted to Crane as he sat down in the empty chair, he motioned for Evangeline to stand next to him. He set out a tape recorder on the table and Evangeline got out her note pad without being asked, he nodded slightly to her. "Dr Jonathan Crane interviewing Edward Nigma AKA The Riddler, the patient is extremely intelligent but he has an obsession with riddles and puzzles which he uses to trap and torture his victims." Crane sat up straight in his chair; his icy eyes stared intently at Nigma before continuing in his usual monotone voice. "So Edward, how are you today?" the orange haired man laughed, "oh doc, you're so kind, I'm feeling bored, this place doesn't challenge me! Before we go on doc, you haven't introduced me to your new lady friend...a question for the lady!" Evangeline looked up from her note pad, looked at Crane then at the orange haired man who was smiling at her excitedly. "What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?" Evangeline thought for a minute, "my name?" Nigma laughed, "Yes! Very good, now what is your name, miss?" Crane looked bored, "Edward, please leave my intern alone, she is here to take notes, not answer your riddles, let's continue" Nigma continued looking at Evangeline, "how _rude_ doc, I will not continue till I know the lady's name, it's only fair, she knows mine..." he grinned at Evangeline, she coughed awkwardly "it's Fell, Evangeline Fell" she looked back to her note pad, feeling her face flush pink when feeling the full force of Cranes eyes on her. Crane took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "now Edward, everyone's been introduced, let's continue with our session" glancing away from Evangeline, Nigma looked back at Crane, "I'd rather continue talking to your new play thing doc, she seems nice, she's acting formal now but I can tell she's feisty underneath, with secrets of her own I'm sure, _perfect _for you doc" Evangeline's eyes snapped up again from her pad, her eyes met Nigma's "ah, there's that fire," he chuckled " I didn't mean to offend you Miss Fell. Although I am curious to know why a girl like you would be in a place like this, I mean I guess we are all a little _insane_..." Evangeline smirked, " well Mr Nigma, you _would _know wouldn't you. But please, I'm really just an intern" she looked down at Crane who switched off the tape recorder, "that'll be all for the day Edward" he turned to Evangeline, he looked at her, his eyes darkening slightly, "if I need your input I'll _ask_ for it" and walked passed her towards the door. "Aw, don't mind the doc Miss, he's a _scream _really... you'll see..." Nigma let out a loud laugh, " Another question before you go" Evangeline ignored him and walked after Crane, "when one does not know what it is, it is something, but when one does know what it is, it is nothing" Evangeline turned, "it's a riddle"  
>"<em>exactly...<em>"

I know these chapters are short but they will get longer as the story goes on. I love The Riddler he's one of my favourites, do you like how Evangeline handled him? And Jonathan is quite bossy isn't he haha, please review and i will continue


	4. Martial Arts & Sewing Machine

4. Martial arts lessons and a sewing machine  
>Evangeline returned to her apartment a little after 5 o'clock, she kicked off her heels, dumped her bag on the kitchen table and made herself a much needed cup of coffee. Edward Nigma's words were playing around in her head and the rest of the day with Crane wasn't exactly a "scream" either. She sighed, Crane didn't speak to her after Nigma's interview except to give her work to do, and she often caught him staring at her from his desk, his expression changing every so often like he had something on his mind. <em>'He will definitely be a challenge, nothing I can't handle...maybe you need a stick up your arse to be a psychiatrist...' <em>Evangeline shook her head thinking about Crane and decided it was best to leave him be. Taking a sip of her coffee, her eyes wandered to the light shining through her window and all over the city. Sighing, Evangeline dumped her coffee and went into the bedroom to change, _'Time for work'_

For Evangeline's 17th birthday her parents had allowed her to take martial arts lessons, though they didn't like violence, they wanted their daughter to be able to defend herself. By the age of 18, Evangeline had mastered all that she needed to know. Her parents were thrilled she had been accepted into university for her Criminology course but Evangeline had decided that to really make a difference was go out and defend Gotham herself rather than in theory. So she bought herself a cheap sewing machine and sketched ideas. Evangeline had scoffed at that particular idea when she was 16, but when Batman appeared, life in Gotham got better; she didn't have to fear taking out the trash in the evening!

Evangeline had been walking home from university one evening; her seminar had run over time so she had missed her bus. She checked her bag for her pepper spray and ran over defence techniques in her head just to be on the safe side as The Narrows wasn't a pleasant place to walk alone. She had walked two blocks when she was grabbed and thrown into a nearby alley, her head banged against the wall with force. Before she could process what happened, she felt the cool blade of a knife against her throat. "Don't think about squealing girly, you don't want me to cut your pretty throat." The thug sneered. Evangeline evaluated her situation, any sudden moves and the knife would cut her throat, she was stuck. A figure appeared behind the thug, they mumbled something which caused the thug to loosen his pressure on the knife against Evangeline's throat, seeing this as an escape, Evangeline punched the thug in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach which caused the thug to fall back into the figure who then grabbed him. Taking a good look at the figure, Evangeline realised she recognised the man who helped her, "Batman?" she squinted, walking towards the masked vigilante; he was still holding the now struggling thug. "A young lady like yourself should get home right away, I'll handle _this_ one...are you ok?" batman growled. Evangeline walked closer to Batman and punched the thug in the nose, causing him to sag against Batman, "I _think_ I just handled him for you, besides I'm fine now you're here...It's pretty exciting actually..." Evangeline giggled and went a shade of pink. Batman dropped the unconscious man he was holding and looked at the girl, _'she could handle herself alright but she could only be about 18, it was still dangerous for a girl her age to be walking alone in the narrows but she could pack a punch...'_ He must have looked lost in thought because the girl coughed awkwardly, "um, thanks for interrupting, I must admit I was feeling stuck, but I must get going..." she nodded and turned to leave, "wait" batman growled, "were did you learn to punch like that" Evangeline smirked, "well growing up in down town Gotham, martial arts lessons help, I'm a bit ashamed I let that man pin me so easily, I'm a black belt for Pete's sake!" she laughed and looked at Batman, who looked at bit dumb struck, "well, pleasure to meet you, thanks for stepping in. See ya around Batman" She nodded the masked man and left the alley.

When Evangeline arrived home she felt exhilarated. Meeting the famous vigilante and beating up a thug was just thrilling! "stopping a criminal in practice felt much better than just reading about it!" she squealed in excitement, "'plus, I can make good use of my black belt skills..." in the back of her mind Evangeline thought how ridiculous she was sounding but she could not shake the thrill of what had happened, _'I'm a university student, I can't just put on a costume and beat up bad guys...but if Batman could do it? No, what if I got caught, they'd through me in Arkham! And my poor parents...' _something inside Evangeline clicked, and her decision was made as soon as she thought of her parents, she would protect them from the cruel and twisted city they were living in...Just like Batman is trying to do. So there Evangeline was a week later at her newly bought sewing machine finishing off her costume, she ready to tackle Gotham alongside Batman, even if he wanted her or not.


	5. Fallen Angel

Sorry for the slow updates, I wanted to get Evangeline's background sorted before the action begins :) thank you for bearing with me!

I'd also like to explain that I changed the name from a kiss from an angel to angels & criminals, I'm sorry for the confusion. The story will stay the same, as will the characters :) prepare for more Crane in the next few chapters, oh and ofc more of Scarecrow!

Please review! :)

5. Fallen Angel  
>Evangeline was now putting on that same costume she had made when she was 18, thankfully she had kept her figure as it still fit perfectly. She applied her black eye makeup, tied her curls up and put on her mask. Evangeline looked at herself in the floor length mirror; she was wearing a deep purple fishbone corset with black lace, tight black pants with purple ribbon up the sides with thigh high heeled boots to complete the gothic look. Evangeline slipped on her matching purple leather fingerless gloves and wrapped her black hood around her neck and slipped it over her head hiding her hair, the tops of her angel wing tattoos were just visible under her corset. Evangeline picked up her nun-chucks and metal disks she liked to call her "halos" and attached them to her belt, she looked at her gothic reflection and smirked, for 3 years she had unleashed hell on Gotham's criminals, she was ruthless and merciless towards injustice. Evangeline was Gotham's Fallen Angel.<p>

Crane was still sitting in his office when the sounds of Police sirens distracted him from his thoughts. He had been thinking of his new intern and how she was unlike the others, they had been easy to read, easy to influence and they had never been much to look at. _**'Johnny fancies the new play toy?'**_ Scarecrow cackled at the back of his mind, Jonathan only shook his head but did not answer, _**'c'mon Johnny let's go play, the Bat will be out and we should test the new gas on him...I wanna make him cry!'**_ "Soon" Jonathan answered out loud. He looked over to the window and saw the Bat symbol tower above Gotham; he unlocked his desk drawer and took out his mask. It was a sack with eye holes, it had been made to look like the face of a Scarecrow, Crane used it to strike fear in his test subjects, it drove them insane_, '__**they scream and they cry but they never forget us'**_. Jonathan's thoughts went back to Evangeline and how she'd scream and cry..._'no, not yet, she would be more use to me sane right now'_ he felt Scarecrows annoyance at his final thought, Jonathan sighed "_fine_. Let me change, I don't want to ruin another _expensive_ suit."

Up on the rooftops Evangeline scanned the area, Batman would be around soon but while she waited she thought she should have some fun. She took a deep breath and jumped, the chill of the night air hit her face as she fell, just before she hit the floor, she flipped in the air and landed gracefully in front of two thugs who were about to mug a young girl. The thugs let go of the girl and turned fully to Evangeline, "why don't you pick on someone your own size boys, I'm sure this young lady has somewhere to be" Evangeline looked at the trembling girl, hinting at her to run, the girl understood and raced out of the alley. The thugs grinned at each other and eyed up Evangeline, they took out their knives; one thug licked his lips, "like _you_ beautiful, with that outfit you're looking to get _cut_" Evangeline laughed, "aww, boys are those iddy biddy blades for me? You do make a girl feel special" the first thug lunged at Evangeline, she dodged and punched him, he stumbled dropping his knife allowing her to kick him into a wall. The other thug ran up behind her, so she flipped over him, confusing the thug and elbowed him in the neck, he hit the floor face first. The first thug picked himself off the floor and Evangeline threw one of her discs which cut into the fabric on his shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Don't run, I was just starting to feel good about myself" Evangeline loved intimidating criminals, she felt powerful and she wanted to show she was not to be messed with. She walked up to thug and whispered in his ear "say your prayers and hope you'll never cross me again because that really would be _hell _for you" and with that she knocked him unconscious. "You've been busy" a familiar voice growled at her, Evangeline turned to Batman beaming at him, "I thought I'd have some fun while I was waiting for you to show up, you missed out" she kicked the unconscious thug on the floor hard and turned to the other thug and pulled the disc from his shirt causing him to slump on the floor.


	6. Scarecrow, a straw man

I'd like to thank those who have been reading so far, hopefully you are all enjoying the story. Sorry for the slow update, this chapter took a while has a lot of things going on haha

Okay everyone here's some Scarecrow action!

6. Scarecrow, a straw man  
>"Any news on Joker? It's a shame Bruce Wayne has to rebuild everything" Evangeline winked at Batman. "He'll manage, he's just glad he wasn't in the building at the time" Batman smirked at the hooded woman as she carelessly tossed the thugs in the dumpster, he was glad to have an ally right now, especially as Joker was getting trickier to pin down. "I'm working on Joker, now that he has recruited Miss Quinzel; she's doing most of his dirty work. If we crack her we can get to Joker." Batman noticed the gleam in Evangeline's eyes, as she grinned at him, "why, that's what you have me for" before Batman could answer, she sprung up a nearby fire escape and speeded over the roof tops leaving him behind.<p>

Evangeline darted across the roof tops; Fallen Angel had had her fun now it was back to business. Finding the former blonde psychiatrist wouldn't be too difficult, while Evangeline had shadowed her, she found Dr Quinzel had liked to be noticed. Evangeline was snapped out of her thoughts by a blood curdling scream; it was coming from The Narrows. Concerned, Evangeline turned and ran towards the scream not prepared for what she was going to encounter.

Hearing that woman's scream and watching her cry with fear was ecstasy for Crane and Scarecrow, the new gas was strong and watching the woman's mind crumble under it was extremely satisfying. _**"Now that we know it works, we can find the Bat; he will be begging for mercy, he will be one of the Crazies after we're done with him!"**_ Scarecrow cackled in delight. Crane looked down at the now babbling woman who had the misfortune to be the first one he met that evening, he felt no sympathy, it was just work, a chance to let Scarecrow loose. He inhaled, her fear was intoxicating, he felt Scarecrow poke the inside of his mind, urging them to carry on, he took one last look at the woman and walked away._** 'Cold Johnny boy, who shall we torture next? Oh it's been too long, let's go rob a bank!'**_ _'We do need a new suit'_ Crane smiled and nodded, "let's go".

Evangeline found a woman laying in the middle of an empty street, she was crying and babbling, _'she must have been the one who screamed' _Evangeline knelt down to talk the woman, but she was too far gone to answer Evangeline's questions, she just kept muttering "Scarecrow, Scarecrow" _'Scarecrow, a straw man?' _ Evangeline was confused but she couldn't help finding the woman's condition familiar to some of the inmates she had come across at Arkham. Evangeline propped the babbling woman against the wall, making her as comfortable as she could and rang the police, as soon as she heard the sirens she hid in the shadows wanting to avoid questions. Feeling useless, she watched the police take care of the woman, when the ambulances came, she felt it was time to go, she would be more use elsewhere.

"Maybe we didn't think this through; it has been a while since we have taken down a bank by ourselves..." Jonathan was panicking slightly. _**'Have faith Johnny, let me take over and think of all the new suits you can buy! I won't let us down...' **_Jonathan took off his glasses and put them in his pocket, his ice blue eyes turned black, scarecrow put on his mask and walked into the bank. He pulled out a few small grenades from his pockets; they were filled with fear gas. Scarecrow let out a sinister laugh as he threw the grenades and watched as the bank staff and Gotham citizens screamed in terror and fell to the floor as they inhaled the gas. Scarecrow bathed in the fear which filled the room, people were screaming and sobbing and some were trembling and muttering. _**'Do you feel that Johnny isn't it glorious'**_ for a moment Scarecrow had forgotten their goal until Jonathan poked inside his mind and urged him on towards the vaults. A guard who was fortunate to be in the bathroom when all hell broke loose saw scarecrow and started running towards him trying to pry his gun out of its holder. Scarecrow gassed the guard before he could succeed and watched in satisfaction as the guard fell to the floor shaking. Scarecrow lent over the trembling man and pulled him up by his shirt to look him in the eyes. **"Your mind will shatter like glass! I am the God of fear and you will suffer under my control**_**."**_ The guard started to sob, _' don't overdo it, we haven't much time' _Even though Jonathan wasn't in control of his body, he was starting to feel the pressure, yet as he watched the guard crumble under Scarecrows gaze, he felt smug.  
>The guard looked up in horror to find the monster holding him started to take the shape of a Great White shark, it started to snap at the guard, its razor teeth inches from his face. The shark started to laugh and mock him, it wanted more of his fear, and it was hungry for it. The guard let out a final yell and blacked out. Scarecrow dropped the guard and looked down at him, <strong>"humph, he didn't last very long, I was starting to have fun with that one"<strong> he could feel Jonathan stirring; he wanted control a little longer. After easily breaking into the vaults, the cops turned up leaving Scarecrow cornered, he had one grenade left and a few good sprays from the aerosol up his sleeve. Luckily he found an open office with a small window with a breakable lock, as he climbed through the window, the cops ran in, swiftly, Scarecrow threw his last grenade and slide from the window just hearing the startled shouts from the cops inside. Hiding in the shadows of a nearby alley, Jonathan gained control of his body, the black eyes sparked blue again and he was feeling excellent, _**'told you to have faith in me Johnny boy... though I am disappointed the Bat didn't show'**_ Scarecrow slunk to the back of Jonathan's mind in a sulk. _'Yes, how rude of him, I blame Joker for Batman neglecting us'_ Jonathan had to admit he was disappointed but he looked down at the bags of money in his hands, the night had gone swimmingly so he decided to head back to the hide out on a happy note. He ran off up the alley away from the scene of the crime.

Disturbed and saddened by what she had seen, Evangeline found it difficult to snap back into her dark persona thus making it difficult to focus on finding Quinzel. So she decided to head back to Gotham city in hopes of finding something to take her mind of that poor woman, she noticed police cars and ambulances outside the bank, _'I wonder what I've missed' _she thought and crept behind a nearby car. From what she could gather, the bank had been attacked by Scarecrow..."Scarecrow?" Evangeline gasped, 'was _it the same guy who attacked that woman? I have to look into this'_ in the corner of her eye she saw someone lurking in an alley way close to the bank. Evangeline focused in on them but before she could identify the person, they ran off quickly up the alley, Evangeline followed suit.

Keeping to the shadows Jonathan ran from the bank, he had the strange feeling he was being followed; it was too quiet, lucky he still had his mask on. A figure jumped down in front of Jonathan who made him stop in his tracks, the figure was hooded, it stepped out of the shadows. Under his mask Jonathan gasped in surprise to see that the figure was woman. Her outfit was gothic and quite sexy, Jonathan couldn't see her face clearly but her eyes were the deepest blue against her black mask _'...quite familiar'_ he couldn't help think he'd seen those eyes before..._**'yummy' **_scarecrow had interrupted his thoughts, _**'I know you think so too Johnny'**_ Jonathan couldn't argue, she was something to look at but he hadn't seen her before and his instincts told him to fight. He adjusted the aerosol on his wrist just in case.

Evangeline had followed the strange masked man down the alley, and jumped down in front of him. He had stopped suddenly, obviously caught off guard and stood still in front of her holding what looked like bags of money. She hadn't seen this guy before, surely she'd remember his mask...he was wearing a tatty suit with bits of straw sticking out of his sleeves and the holes in the suit and his mask was a sack made to look like the face of a scarecrow "_you're_ The Scarecrow?" she straightened herself up, her fingers brushing the nun-chucks on her belt, ready. The man looked up from fiddling with something under his sleeve, and laughed a sinister laugh, he moved slowly towards her **"I **_**AM**_** scarecrow! And your mind will be mine" **before he could take another step Evangeline had caught him with her nun-chucks, she held them against his throat, he was struggling against her. **"miss Gothic got herself some ninja skills"** he cackled "it's Fallen Angel and you have seen nothing yet" she kicked him away and he fell to the floor, she pressed her heel to his chest to prevent him from getting up, she bent down so she was speaking into his face "my mind belongs to _no one_" Evangeline hissed. Scarecrow cackled, **"We'll soon see"** and he rolled Evangeline off him, catching her off guard, and sprayed her with his fear gas.  
>Evangeline coughed as she inhaled the gas, she was lying on her back in the alley and the dark sky above her started to fall. She screamed and tried to get away but she was pinned to the floor, in the distance she heard a gunshot and a woman screaming and sobbing, it was her mother. The scene that was playing in her mind had haunted her for 3 years, tears streamed down Evangeline's face, "please no, no, daddy don't leave, please", still pinned to the floor she shut her eyes tight hoping for it to go away. Then everything went black.<p>

Jonathan looked down at the masked woman, tears filled her blue eyes and she was pleading. It was a good idea to have let Scarecrow take control when he did. It was satisfying to watch her become helpless before him, she was so cocky about her mind being her own and it now belonged to him. He stood watching until she passed out, he bent down to take off her mask but was interrupted by police sirens, "we'll do this again soon" he whispered and darted outbox the alley.


	7. The Morning After

Thank you for my reviews! It really motivates me and it makes me happy that you are all enjoying the story :)  
>I think we need more Jonathan Crane, don't you? :)<br>So here's the morning after: p

7. The morning after  
>Evangeline woke up dazed, she had ended up back at her apartment but she could not recall how she got back there. She was still in her costume but her mask and hood had been removed along with her boots. Confused she got up and found her mask on her bedside table, a Bat-a-rang was placed next to it. Feeling a little bit comforted, Evangeline got changed out of her costume and ran herself a bath; it was 7am so it gave her plenty of time to get herself together before she had to be back at the Asylum. Evangeline hadn't quite yet processed what happened to her last night, the fear and sadness had overwhelmed her and she became so helpless, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She remembered Scarecrow and how he had easily over powered and gassed her...Evangeline shivered but part of her wanted to see him again, he was a challenge and obviously insane, she wanted to beat him.<p>

Jonathan Crane was sitting at his desk twirling his mask around his fingers, it was 8.45am and his intern would be arriving shortly. He was feeling smug thinking about the events of last night, he had robbed a bank and got away with it and he had escaped another masked vigilante, he enjoyed watching her squirm, she was so sure she was going to beat him. Jonathan laughed to himself and tucked the mask into his desk draw and turned to look out the window. He noticed Evangeline getting out of a yellow cab, he looked at his watch, she was on time today; he glanced back out the window and watched her walk towards the asylum until she disappeared through the entrance. Jonathan put on his glasses and leaned back in his chair looking forward to the day ahead.

Feeling the effects of the night before, Evangeline entered the asylum drained. She really didn't want to deal with Crane today, she just wanted to curl up in bed but instead she was walking towards his office sipping coffee hoping it would animate her enough to get through the paperwork he was undoubtedly going to give her. With a sigh, Evangeline entered his office but was surprised to see the doctor smiling at her from his desk. "Good morning Miss Fell, I'm glad you are on time today" Crane got up from his chair and moved to the front of his desk folding his arms; he continued to smile at Evangeline. Evangeline felt herself blushing (to her own surprise) and smiled back _'maybe today won't be so bad after all...'_ "Good morning Dr Crane, I, um, brought you some coffee, and... new suit?" Evangeline was distracted, she couldn't help herself, his smile was quite nice. She handed Crane the extra coffee and gestured to his suit which was a light grey, the midnight blue tie he wore complimented it. Jonathan straightened his tie "yes, I bought it yesterday... do you have any sugar?" he watched amused as Evangeline rummaged through her bag to find him some sugar. Sipping the now acceptable cup of coffee, Jonathan perched himself on the edge of his desk watching Evangeline put away her things and set up her lap top on her small desk. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she was fighting the urge to fall asleep but she still was the pretty little intern, eager to work and learn, Jonathan liked that about her, even if it had only been a day. His other interns were lazy, stupid and unprofessional, they were only there for extra credit and only wanted to flirt with him rather than learn from him, they didn't even fear him! Jonathan couldn't tell his annoyance from Scarecrows so he took a deep breath and continued to look at Evangeline who was gathering up papers ready for him to sign. Jonathan sighed, the other interns were a disappointment when it came to his experiments, they feared Scarecrow alright but they didn't last long and they were unbearable with all the whining, moaning and sobbing. Jonathan pushed himself off his desk and walked towards Evangeline who handed him papers, he put them back down on her desk, "today miss Fell I will be conducting an interview." Evangeline's face lit up, "with who Dr Crane?" Jonathan led the intern to a chair by his desk and sat her down, "with you miss Fell". 


	8. Interview with an Intern

The last chapter was more of a filler.  
>Now here's were it gets interesting :)<p>

again, reviews are excellent! Enjoy :)

8. Interview with an Intern  
>Jonathan Crane sat at his desk opposite Evangeline and set up the tape recorder. The intern looked nervous, her hands were on her lap and her thumbs were twiddling, she was biting her bottom lip which made her look cute to the doctor. He had done this with all his interns, he wanted to know what made them tick, the psychiatrist in him couldn't resist. It was all part of his experiment, make them feel vulnerable and want to trust him so they'd tell him all their secrets and fears...then he'd strike. Jonathan felt Evangeline was hard to read, she kept to herself, done as she was told and had actually been very useful, <em>'like my own personal assistant'<em>. He wanted to know what went on inside her head, wanted to discover if she was just like the others after all or if she was just a normal girl who simply wanted to further her career...or maybe he'd strike lucky and unearth another side to her_**. 'I think we should just gas the bitch now and get it over with'**_ scarecrow's voice made Jonathan jump slightly, he had been quiet for most of the morning, _**'I mean there's nothing special about this one, just a little office mouse' **__' but that's all part of the experiment, you never know until you ask a few questions'.  
><em>  
>Evangeline felt uncomfortable, she wasn't in the mood to be interrogated. "Dr Crane, what is the purpose of this interview, if you don't mind me asking" she smiled at Crane politely but she could feel her professional mask slipping. The doctor was just setting up the tape recorder on his desk, he glanced up at her, "it's just a way for me to get to know you better miss Fell, I do this with all my interns" he carried on fiddling with the tape recorder, "just think of it as a lesson, or an <em>experiment<em>, unless you want to carry on with more paperwork?" Crane smirked at Evangeline knowing he had trapped her. Unable to argue with him, Evangeline shook her head and motioned to the doctor to begin.

The tape recorder clicked on.  
><strong>"Dr Jonathan Crane interviewing intern Evangeline Fell.<br>So Miss Fell, how do you like Arkham Asylum so far?"**

**"Please, call me Evangeline Dr Crane."  
><strong>  
>Crane nodded to Evangeline and smiled,<br>**"of course, so Evangeline, how do you like Arkham?"**

**"It's fascinating actually, it has furthered my knowledge of the criminal psyche, university could only take me so far and so could the police station, but here you can really look into the minds of extreme cases...even if it is paperwork based.."**  
>Evangeline giggled nervously.<br>**"Plus, Dr Quinzel is a great example of an extreme case"**

Crane continued,  
><strong>"You like the idea of the criminal mind, Miss Fell, excuse me, Evangeline?"<strong>

**"I suppose, yes, I guess so, I mean growing up in a bad area and well...I just want to know why they do what they do, for peace of mind or just because it's interesting, I don't know. Isn't that why you are a psychiatrist, Dr Crane, to find out why people's minds are the way they are?"  
><strong>  
>Crane paused<br>**"I respect the minds power over the body, that's **_**why**_** I do what I do Miss Fell."  
><strong>  
>Evangeline shifted awkwardly in her chair, sensing she'd touched a nerve.<br>**"Let's continue Miss Fell, I'm the one asking questions **_**not **_**you"**  
>Cranes ice eyes stared at her, he was daring her to retaliate. His fingers hovered over the draw where his mask was hidden waiting for the moment he would strike.<br>Evangeline lowered her head and nodded to the doctor to continue. He was pushing her to her limit, she was tempted to slap the glasses off his face, but she'd have to control herself, she needed this internship so she decided to humour him.

**"So, why did you pick Arkham Asylum? You mentioned the police station, wasn't that educational enough for you?"  
><strong>  
>Evangeline thought about her answer, now this one she could answer honestly<br>**" well, Dr Crane as I said the police station could only take me so far, I may wish to study criminals but I want to get into their heads, I didn't wish to watch them gloat about their crimes and provoke police officers then watch them walk free. To be honest it was a dead end when it came to my studies, it was always the same run of the mill thugs, I wanted a challenge"  
><strong>  
>Crane looked at Evangeline for a moment, taking in what she said<br>**"Then why not study psychology. **_**Evangeline**_**"**  
>He was mocking her<p>

**"I don't have an attraction to the insane Dr Crane"**  
>Evangeline smirked at Crane<p>

**"Just the criminally insane?"**  
>He smirked back<p>

**"**_**Touché**_**, Dr Crane"**  
>Evangeline leaned back in her chair, if he was going to play games, so was she.<p>

Smiling to himself, Crane continued  
><strong>"You mentioned you grew up in a bad area, care to elaborate?"<strong>

**"My parents and I lived in Downtown Gotham, a few blocks away from The Narrows. So obviously, living there wasn't all sunshine and "community"..."**

It had surprised Crane that Evangeline had grew up in Downtown Gotham, it was a place he was familiar with along with The Narrows so he believed her that living there wasn't great. This experiment was taking an interesting turn, now he'd ask the golden question, the one that never failed to touch a nerve.  
><strong>" All things considered, what was your childhood like?"<strong>

Evangeline looked at Crane for a few seconds before she answered, she couldn't lie, she'd had a happy one and loving one, considering.  
><strong>"It was happy and loving, we didn't have much so I didn't grow up with luxury, I mean we suffered break ins so if we had any luxury it wouldn't last a day. My parents worked hard so they could manage to put me through school, other than that if I needed anything myself I'd have to earn it...they taught me how to look after myself and I did, I mean you <strong>_**had**_** to"**

Pause.  
>Evangeline continued<br>**"Other than that, **_**peachy**_**..."**

**"There is something else on your mind"**

Evangeline narrowed her eyes at Crane  
><strong>"There is nothing else I wish to talk about"<strong>

Crane ignored her and continued  
><strong>"Do your parents still live Downtown?"<strong>

Evangeline looked at her hands, tears forming in her eyes  
><strong>"No, after my dad died, I moved out to the city and my mother now lives my aunt in the suburbs"<strong>  
><em>'she's safe now'<em>  
>A tear fell down Evangeline's cheek, she was glad her mother was safe the loss of her father had been too much, it still haunted her.<p>

Crane had moved from his chair and was standing next to her. He handed her a tissue, she took it and nodded at him in acknowledgement, the tape with still recording but he didn't speak, nor did she. Jonathan didn't like the idea of having emotions, he ignored them because they were a distraction, the only emotion he understood was fear. But when the intern looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears, he felt the urge to take the tissue and wipe them away himself gently and carefully like she was a wilting flower in need of care. It was an odd feeling, one that surprised him and had got him disapproval from Scarecrow; he could feel him nudging his mind, urging him to just gas the intern. Instead, Crane returned to his seat "would you like to take a break?" Evangeline wiped the last tear away and cleared her throat, "I'm fine to continue".

**"How did it happen?"**

**"My father had got in too deep with the loan sharks, he didn't tell my mother and me so we weren't prepared when they broke in...I...I was on my way home when it happened...I heard the gunshot and...My mother screaming...they, they pushed passed me but I didn't see their faces, I just wanted to get to my parents. My dad was on the floor...I went to him...he died in my arms, I couldn't help him."  
><strong>  
>Evangeline paused and looked Crane in the eyes<strong>, "and that's why I do what I do"<br>**  
>Evangeline stood from her chair and leaned over to turn the recorder off, Crane was silent. "I'd like to take that break now"<br>Crane didn't say anything, instead he stood up and grabbed her wrist, she turned to him in confusion, he moved close to her, his face inches from hers. He looked into her eyes and cupped her face in his hands, she put her hand over his, leaving it there for a second before she pulled away from him. Jonathan watched as she left his office, he didn't try to stop her this time.

Hm, I guess Jonathan's experiment took a different turn than what he originally planned: p is he finding his emotions again? I guess we'll have to wait and see :) 


	9. Almost Distractions

Angels & Criminals ch.9 +  
>Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I'll try not to let it happen again :)<br>Love to my reviewers and followers you make writing this story worth it :)  
>Hope you enjoyed the last chapter; I guess Johnny had change of mind...and heart?<br>We'll see: p  
>Enjoy!<p>

9. Almost/distractions

Evangeline was leaning against the door of Cranes office unsure of what just happened. She had told him what she hadn't told anyone, she had broke down, felt vulnerable like the night before. The thing that Evangeline couldn't get her head around was the fact that Crane had tried to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him too. 'What is wrong with me, he's my boss! He's also up himself and...really, _really_ good looking!' Evangeline sunk down to the floor with a groan, she couldn't go back in there, she thought maybe she should hide in the copy room for the rest of the day.

Jonathan stood staring at the door his intern had just walked out of; he didn't quite know what happened...was she going to kiss him too? He pinched the bridge of his nose and sat down at his desk, still facing the door hoping Evangeline would walk back in. _'Why is she making me feel like this'_ Scarecrow whispered deep in Jonathan's mind_** 'maybe because you wanna get laid Johnny boy' **_Jonathan frowned, _'why is that your answer for everything, so crude'_ Scarecrow grinned, _**'you know I'm right, I'm always right...' **_Jonathan shut out the voice in his head, the imaginary steel doors crashed down; he hadn't shut Scarecrow out like that since high school. Scarecrow was wrong, Jonathan was always indifferent to women, intimate or not, after high school it was clear the girls didn't go for the nerd, once in a while he'd meet a girl but the relationship didn't last long, sometimes it didn't go further than a one night stand. He'd found the girls boring and annoying, they didn't get him or his work, sometimes he'd get hurt, so scarecrow would have to step in. Jonathan didn't allow himself to love, it just got people killed.

Evangeline was sitting in the staff room nursing a cup of tea. The room was small but warm, it had a big round table in the middle and a tiny kitchen were a toaster and kettle could just fit. She was trying to find the copy room when Patty, the secretary Evangeline had met on her first day found her looking lost. Patty seeing the intern a bit distracted ushered her to the staff room and made her a cup of tea. "So is Dr Crane giving you a hard time sweetie? I must say I'm surprised you've lasted this long, he can't manage to hold on to his interns, he's...how do I put it? Difficult!" Patty laughed but stopped when she noticed Evangeline staring into her cup of tea. She sat down next to the intern, "what happened love? Is Dr Crane being tough on you?" Patty felt annoyed, Dr Crane was indeed the best psychiatrist in Arkham but it didn't give him the right to be a bully. Evangeline looked up at the secretary, she was looking worried. "Everything's fine, Dr Crane is nothing I can't handle, I'm just working too hard" Evangeline made herself smile but felt it only made her grimace. The secretary's face changed to a look of relief and her kind eyes were magnified by her red rimmed glasses, "well make sure you demand a break once in a while" Patty smiled and patted Evangeline's hand then took a sip of her tea. Evangeline took a sip of her own tea then something Patty had said had popped in her head, curious. "Excuse me, Patty; I couldn't help wondering about what you said earlier... how come Dr Crane can't manage to keep his interns?" Patty frowned, "they all come and go really, some of them are only here for extra credit or experience, like you...so it's temporary. But I have noticed Dr Crane's interns only last the day, some of them walk out and some I don't see again, maybe they just couldn't handle the work..." Patty paused, "Don't get me wrong, he may be difficult and..._particular_, but Dr Crane is the best, he wouldn't be running the place if he wasn't good at his job. I just think you need to be strong willed to work here in the first place." It was obvious Patty felt like she should defend her boss but she couldn't deny, Dr Crane had something _different_ about him but she had hoped she had put the intern at ease in some way, she seemed strong willed and eager enough to last. Evangeline was processing what Patty had told her but before she could answer the door of staff room opened and in walked Dr Crane himself, the man she wanted to avoid.

Both women looked up startled by Cranes entrance. He stared at Evangeline not looking away from her, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little _chat_ ladies but I'm doing my rounds around the Asylum and I would like my _intern_ to accompany me...if that's _not_ too much to ask". Unable to object in front of Patty, Evangeline got up from her seat, not looking at Crane and smiled apologetically at Patty, "thank you for the tea" Patty nodded at Evangeline but looked uncomfortable with Crane in the room. Crane was still staring at Evangeline, his face void of emotion, looking past him Evangeline walked out the staff room and followed Crane, her stomach was churning.

Neither of them spoke as they returned to Cranes office. Evangeline picked up her bag and waited while Crane packed up his brief case; he turned to look at her and put on his glasses then walked towards the door where Evangeline was waiting. She went to open the door when he pushed his hand against it blocking Evangeline, her hand turned to a fist ready to knock him out the way if he didn't let her out soon. He lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes, "is there a reason _why_ you won't look at me Miss Fell?" Evangeline jerked her chin from his grasp and stared at him hard in the eyes, "like you wouldn't know _Dr Crane_, do you come on to _all_ your interns?" Cranes eyes darkened slightly, "only _you_ beautiful..." Evangeline slapped Crane across the cheek and he gained control of his mind again, "I _came_ here to learn _not_ to be your little toy, you can find yourself a new intern, you _always_ do, now move out of my way or..." Evangeline's body slammed against the door, Crane had pinned her arms and legs so she couldn't move, "or you'll what _Miss _Fell? Now you are going to hear me out and then I'll let you go" Evangeline nodded, "That wasn't me before, I apologise to you for that, I shouldn't have over stepped the line, I understand why you are here and you are not my toy..." _**'not yet anyway'**_ "in fact you are the best intern I've had considering you haven't been here that long, I'm just used to being on my own and doing things my way, I don't want to _scare_ you off..." _**'give it time'**_ Scarecrow was buzzing around Jonathan's mind trying to put him off, _**'you and I both know you don't mean a word of this bull crap, why don't you let her go, we don't need her, she's a distraction'**_ Jonathan knew Scarecrow was right, she was distracting him, for all the wrong reasons but he didn't want to let her go, he'd made some kind of progress with the interview even if it wasn't what he planned and her reactions towards him now showed that. He let Evangeline go and moved away from her giving the intern the opportunity to leave but she stood where she was, probably weighing her options. Evangeline had stayed calm, she needed this internship and Dr Crane was the best psychiatrist in the place but she wasn't going to take anymore crap off him, her man hating alter ego would have sorted him out in a heartbeat but she kept control, she didn't want to be another patient in Arkham for beating up the boss. She didn't want to admit it, something about him made her heart skip which made her feel conflicted and uncomfortable. "I will stay until my internship ends, only if we keep things _professional_ Dr Crane otherwise it's best I find another psychiatrist to work with"

Feeling this was a fair deal Jonathan agreed, he was relieved the intern had decided to stay and he was determined to win her over again in spite of Scarecrows protests. He opened the door for the intern and followed her out of his office to begin his rounds; they headed towards the lift to take them to Intensive Treatment. Feeling sure of himself Jonathan led Evangeline into the lift. "Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight after your shift, it's on me" Jonathan pressed the button on the lift smirking as the doors closed.


	10. You're in my world now

So so soooo sorry about the long wait! I have had so much work to do :(  
>but you are all awesome! for those who review and follow this story I'm writing for you guys, thank you for your support! :)<br>I know we haven't seen much of fallen angel in a while and I promise it will be soon I just want to develop Evangeline and Jonathan's relationship and then we'll see how it goes. In this chapter we see more of Jonathan's world; after all, it is his fanfic: p  
>Enjoy!<p>

I do not own Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow or any other DC characters! just Evangeline :)

10. "You're in my world now"  
>Evangeline was stunned; she quickly closed her mouth as it had dropped open with disbelief. Crane seemed so sure of himself but he must have realised by her silence he was mistaken as he coughed awkwardly, "...as colleagues, I mean" he looked her in the eyes and smiled. Evangeline's heart melted her subconscious nudged her mind reminding her to keep it professional and not get involved. "I'll think about it" the lift doors opened and she walked out not giving the doctor a chance to argue. Jonathan fixed his tie and laughed as he followed the intern out, <em><strong>'where are we eating, something fancy? You better not be blowing our bank money on that tart!<strong>_' Scarecrows voice bellowed inside Jonathan's head causing him to wince, Evangeline turned to see him cupping his ears with both hands, worried she dropped her attitude and went to help him. "Dr Crane, what's happened? Are you alright?" she gently placed both her hands on his face and lifted his head so she could look at him, he breathed out slowly and took his hands from his ears "it's just a migraine, it goes away, eventually" realising she still had her hands on his face, Evangeline dropped them and took a step away from Crane, she felt like an idiot, why did she care so much?

Jonathan adjusted his suit jacket and stood up straight, he'd blocked Scarecrow out so the pain in his head had subsided, he looked up to see Evangeline stood in front of him with worry all over her face, she had wanted to help him. He raised his hand wanting to touch her, to hold her but he fought back that urge, the deal was to keep it professional he didn't want to jeopardise losing her because he couldn't control himself. He clenched his fist and lowered his hand and stuffed it in his suit pocket, "we need to get going otherwise we'll miss our dinner reservations" he carried on into intensive care leaving Evangeline staring at him bug eyed.

"_Who_ said I agreed to dinner?" Evangeline stayed where she was arms folded, Crane sighed and walked back over to her, " do you want to see Gotham's most dangerous criminals or _not_ Miss Fell?" the look of curiosity on her face made Jonathan believe he'd won this battle, so he motioned towards the entrance to Intensive Treatment and couldn't help feel smug when she followed him.

The heavy metal doors slammed shut behind Crane and Evangeline and at that moment Evangeline felt the full impact of the asylum, it was chaos. Inmates were screaming and yelling out in their cells, some were rattling the bars of their cell, others were laughing uncontrollably as their last bit of sanity disappeared. Crane turned to Evangeline smiling at her obvious attempt to keep her poker face intact, "you're in my world now Miss Fell" _'doesn't it terrify you'_ he thought to himself. Jonathan was home, here he could be himself, to his patients at least, he couldn't show his true face to her yet.

_'This is fascinating!'_ Evangeline was trying to hide her excitement; she thought she'd let Crane have his moment, he obviously wanted to make her feel intimidated as he had his usual smug look plastered all over his face. It was well and truly insane in Intensive Treatment, literally and Evangeline thought here, she would learn everything she needed to know to further her studies. As she looked around, Evangeline noticed other doctors going about their duties moving in and out of the cells of their designated patients, some with extra security with them for the most difficult patients.

Evangeline was so absorbed in the hustle and bustle she hardly noticed Crane grabbing her arm and moving her forwards, then a ear splitting sound filled the area causing Evangeline to stumble in confusion, crane caught her, "it's the alarm, they must be moving one of our most dangerous inmates today" just as he'd finished his sentence the huge steel doors in front of them opened to show Arkham's most volatile inmates, "Miss Fell, I'd like you to meet Waylon Jones a.k.a Killer Croc. We will be working with him today"


	11. In a while Crocodile

Here's another chapter to make it up to you guys for waiting patiently :p  
>I'm glad you are all liking crocs surprise appearance, shall we see how it goes?<p>

I do not own Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow or any other Batman characters, just Evangeline :)

Enjoy!

11. "In a while crocodile"  
>Jonathan waited anxiously for Evangeline's reaction, but the one he was expecting didn't happen. The intern stood calm and collected in front of the heavily guarded Croc, but there was something showing in her eyes, was it fear? Excitement? Jonathan had no clue; it bothered him because he was excellent at reading people, but not her. Croc struggled against his restraints causing him to get shocked from the clever little collar around his throat, Jonathan stepped back but Evangeline didn't even flinch, she just stood there as if she was in her own world, looking at Croc, then Jonathan recognised the look in her eyes, it was if she was remembering something. Jonathan touched the interns shoulder lightly which caused her to gasp in fright, this involuntary noise should have made Jonathan satisfied but he was still a little confused.<p>

Evangeline blinked at the Doctor, she had been so caught up with seeing Croc again she had completely forgot herself in front of Crane who looked a tad suspicious. Crane told the guards which room to place Croc in and that they'd follow after all the precautions were put in place; this gave Evangeline sometime to gather herself together. She had remembered Killer Croc very well; he was one of the first villains that she had come up against. It had been a close call, if Batman hadn't arrived in time, she would have been dead. She had been foolish to take Croc by herself, she was bored of beating up thugs and wanted a challenge but she paid for her rookie mistake.

Jonathan beckoned the Intern over to him, she looked lost thought but came over to him none the less, "is there something wrong Miss Fell, you seem, I don't know, a little lost?" the intern looked at him and shook her head and smiled, "I'm sorry Doctor Crane, this is all just a little overwhelming, I've never seen anything like it, this place I mean, I'm fascinated" Jonathan took off his glasses and wiped them casually, "and what do you think of Mr Jones here, he's something else isn't he, like nothing you've seen before? I'm surprised he didn't scare you, he has that effect with the others" he hoped he would somehow catch her out. "I've came across Mr Jones, or should I say 'Killer Croc' before, in my studies and I've seen him on the news...I read he has a bloodlust, his animalistic side had completely took over him. He didn't scare me because I find him an interesting case, but I must admit, seeing him up close overwhelmed me, remembering what he'd done to so many people..." Evangeline fell silent, she didn't want to blow her cover but by Cranes face, she had nothing to worry about.

Jonathan almost dropped his glasses, he was convinced he would catch her out, _'she is amazing'_ he thought, she had indeed done her homework on Croc. He put his glasses back on and cleared his throat, "you've done your homework Miss Fell, are you ready to meet Mr Jones in person?" they made their way towards the room Croc was kept, Evangeline had butterflies, she was well aware of Croc's keen sense of smell...would he sniff her out?

Croc was sitting on a small stool barely able to hold his weight, he was chained up and surrounded by security, his collar was flashing, ready to shock him if he got out of hand. The door opened and in came the Doctor who Croc knew very well indeed, and with him came in a delicious looking woman that smelled familiar somehow. Croc's pupils dilated in hunger as she sat down in front of him, her scent was very prominent, like they had encountered before, surely he wouldn't have let her go...unless she got away...

Evangeline sat down in front of Croc and noticed his subtle reaction to her presence, surely, he wouldn't recognise her, she shifted in her seat uncomfortably for a quick escape if things turned ugly; it shouldn't but Croc's nostrils were flaring, he was putting the pieces together. Crane was rummaging in his briefcase next to her unaware of the game of cat and mouse going on in front of him. _'Croc can smell me, I've got to play it cool otherwise I'm done_' _**'why are you getting nervous, you beat the crap out of this reptile once**_' Evangeline's alter ego whispered in her mind, '_then he almost killed me..._' she whispered back. Evangeline lifted her notepad out of her bag and waited for Crane to stop fiddling on the tape recorder, she didn't once make eye contact with Croc.

Jonathan cleared his throat which made Evangeline jump, he checked that the intern was ok to continue, she looked apologetic and nodded in reply, and so with that he pressed record.  
>"Dr Jonathan Crane interviewing Mr Waylon Jones a.k.a Killer Croc. This is a check up session on Mr Jones following his shock therapy. So, Waylon, how're you?"<br>Croc struggled in his seat, "never better Doc, considering you keep _shocking_ me!"  
>"Has shock therapy helped you in some way, Waylon?"<br>"It tickles"  
>Crane took off his glasses, "ah, I see..."<br>Croc rumbled with laughter, "Maybe you should quit it Doc and give me a dose of your medicine, I'm sure you'd _love_ to see what happens then?"  
>"Waylon, I doubt anything I can give you can make you <em>less <em>dangerous..."  
>Croc licked his teeth that were protruding out of his mouth and turned slightly to focus on the intern who was scribbling away, still not looking up.<br>"Did you bring me a snack Doc? Hey girly, don't I know you? C'mon, I don't _bite_"  
>Evangeline stopped writing and slowly looked up at the laughing reptile then looked at Crane for reassurance, he was sitting still staring at Croc with a look that would kill.<br>"That'll do Waylon, my intern is here to learn, not for you to intimidate"  
>"I always like to play with my food...don't be so uptight Doc, the girly knows it's my nature, <em>don't you<em> girly?" Croc winked at Evangeline.  
>"I don't know at all..." Evangeline squeaked, inside she hoped this interview would end so she could get out of this place.<br>"Maybe I'm wrong Doc, this mouse wouldn't sit right in my stomach, now if you don't mind, I'm hungry, I'm expecting steak tonight."  
>"No, if <em>you<em> don't mind Waylon, I'm in charge here and it's over when I say so, you don't talk that way about my intern and you don't call the shots...you will undergo more shock therapy sessions until I'm satisfied. _That_ concludes our session"  
>Crane pressed the stop button on the recorder with such force it nearly bounced off the table, his hands balled up into fists and he could feel Scarecrow worming his way under the imaginary shield he put in place. He locked eyes with Croc, daring him to try it; he had a canister of gas up his sleeve ready in case this session went wrong.<p>

"Dr Crane, shall I tell the guards to return Mr Jones to his, er...cell? I think we've all had enough?" Evangeline was trembling, she hadn't expected Crane to react that way and stand up for her, she feared Croc would break loose any moment if she didn't intervene, she had to be strong like she always had been and not let Croc make her feel scared. The doctor didn't reply, and Croc was struggling against his chains, teeth bared, the guards set off his collar and the shock made Croc roar and Crane snap back into reality, "take him to his hole, he gets _tripe_ tonight" he spat, the guards nodded and took Croc away still roaring in pain.

Jonathan was still standing after Croc had been taken away, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to meet Evangeline's eyes, they were tear filled but she smiled at him. "I'm still up for dinner if you are, Dr Crane, pick me up at 8 o'clock?"  
>Jonathan smiled back at her, "I won't be late"<p> 


	12. Secret BillionaireJewel Thief

Hey everyone! Apologies for the delay I've been really busy but I've found a minute to sit and write

Thank you all for the reviews, much appreciated! Keep em' coming

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for...the dinner date!

I do not own Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, Batman or any of the DC characters, just Evangeline

Enjoy!

12. Secret Billionaire/Jewel Thief  
>Evangeline was feeling surprisingly nervous about having dinner with Dr Crane, partly because she was his intern but also because of the sudden change in their relationship since she started working with him; the date would be unpredictable, he'd be unpredictable. Evangeline took care to pick out her outfit for dinner, she hadn't been out on a date for a long time, in fact she hadn't managed to keep a relationship since she became Fallen Angel, her late night activities proved to be too much and she had ran out of excuses for her absence and tiredness. <em>'it's not like this is an actual date'<em> she thought, _'besides_ _it's not as if anything will happen, I swore off relationships when I made my choice' _Evangeline chided herself for her silly thoughts and convinced herself the dinner was nothing to worry about. She picked out a royal blue long sleeved dress that stopped just above the knee, it was classy and just right for a work "date", Evangeline topped off the outfit with matching heels. She had decided to keep her makeup simple and to have her hair down so her curls settled on her shoulders, Evangeline picked up her clutch bag and went to leave her apartment to meet Dr Crane who would be meeting her in 5 minutes.

_**'What are you doing Johnny; we both know this is a stupid idea, dinner with the office mouse? You've gone soft on me**_' _'I'm still the Master of Fear, Scarecrow...'_ Jonathan was looking anxiously at his watch, it was 5 to 8, he'd be picking up Evangeline in 5 minutes and his partner in crime was already goading him. '_**Oh you are, are you? Prove it Johnny boy...**_' without a second thought, Jonathan got out the car and walked over to the nearby ally and found a homeless man huddled against the wall, before he could open his mouth to ask for change, Jonathan gassed the homeless man who crumpled to the floor yelling and trying to claw at Jonathan who kicked the man away and turned back towards his car. _**'that was cold Johnny '**_ Jonathan smoothed his suit jacket and straightened his tie, "as I said, I'm _still _the Master of Fear"

Evangeline was just leaving the building when Crane drove up, she nearly stumbled in her heels when she noticed he was driving a Porsche, Evangeline instantly felt underdressed. Crane got out of the car, applying his glasses and looked up at Evangeline who was still stood at the door of the building. Jonathan had to double take when he saw the intern all dressed up; he felt a hint of pride when it was for his benefit. Evangeline began walking towards him and Jonathan snapped out of the trance and opened the car door for her, "good evening Dr Crane..._nice_ car" she grinned at him. "After you Miss Fell, _nice_ dress" Jonathan smiled back at Evangeline and helped her into the car.

Jonathan pulled up at the restaurant Ritz Gotham and after helping Evangeline out of the car, he tossed the keys casually to the vale. Evangeline felt out of place, she had never been to a place as fancy as this, it was always take away meals and quaint cafes she was accustomed to. The Doctor had certainly done well for himself, _'what is he a jewel thief?'_ Evangeline laughed to herself _'or a secret billionaire?'_ her thoughts snapped to Bruce Wayne, she felt she had forgotten something. Jonathan felt the interns uneasiness, it was evident she wasn't expecting this kind of dinner and that she was feeling out of her depth but thanks to the citizens of Gotham he was able to afford the finer things and he was out to impress tonight. "You look surprised, were you expecting something less grand?" Jonathan smirked at the intern who was lost in thought. She quickly snapped out of it and smiled uneasily at Jonathan, "luxury isn't a thing I'm used to Dr Crane"

They were seated quickly and Evangeline thought she stuck out like a sore thumb, the Doctor looked completely at ease, like he did things like this all the time. "How many girls have you brought here Doctor Crane?" Jonathan sipped some of his drink, "none, in fact this is the first time I've eaten here before..." _**'Apart from when you're picking up new candidates for our experiments eh Johnny' **_Scarecrow cackled, "...I'm just out to impress tonight" he winked at Evangeline and chose to ignore Scarecrow. Jonathan took a bite out of his meal and winced, "there's a reason why I haven't eaten here before...I'd settle for a pizza if it meant not eating _this_ garbage" Evangeline laughed and put down her fork, he was right, the food tasted awful.

Half an hour later they were back at Jonathan's office after successfully finding a pizza place that would deliver to the Asylum. Evangeline took a bite out of her pizza and appreciated the taste, "I have to admit Doctor Crane you have impressed me, this pizza is delicious and I hadn't noticed how amazing the view is from your office before" Evangeline blushed a little, the night had gone surprisingly well and Crane had been on his best behaviour. "Call me Jonathan, we are technically out of office hours" he'd taken off his glasses making his ice blue eyes more noticeable, Evangeline blushed again, "if you insist...Jonathan, it's only fair you call me Evangeline" Jonathan poured Evangeline another drink, he'd felt so comfortable around her he had forgotten about his other guest who he could feel getting restless, _**'I'm bored Johnny, you're little date is making me feel left out' **__'you're not welcome this time Scarecrow, I actually feel something for once, happy even and I don't want you to ruin it'_ _**'I thought I made you happy Johnny boy, me and you against, well everyone and I'm not going to let you push me aside! I still haven't forgiven you for shutting me out earlier' **_Jonathan's control was slipping, he couldn't unleash Scarecrow with Evangeline around, he'd changed his mind about using her as his next experiment but it didn't mean Scarecrow wouldn't.

Jonathan's inward battle had gotten Evangeline's attention; she assumed it was another migraine so she went over to him. "Jonathan, are you ok?" Jonathan's eyes looked darker than usual but Evangeline thought it was the lighting in the room. "It's just another migraine, it'll pass" Evangeline wasn't convinced, "let me get you an aspirin, do you keep them in your desk?" she went over to Jonathan's desk where his mask was hidden, "_NO!_ Not in there!" Evangeline jumped and moved away from the desk, "I was only trying to help you, maybe I should leave..." unaware Jonathan had moved, Evangeline gasped when he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. Evangeline melted in his embrace, her lips moulded perfectly onto his, something clicked in her head, it scared her how good kissing Jonathan was and this caused her to pull away from him. Jonathan didn't say a thing when she moved away but it confused him, did he do something wrong? From his point of view everything clicked when he kissed her and she kissed him back, and it had shut scarecrow up some...it was perfect. Evangeline opened her mouth to say something but a huge light that filled the room interrupted her; Jonathan turned to see what it was and cursed when he saw the Bat Signal beaming in the night sky. "I'm sorry Jonathan but I've got to leave" Evangeline had left before Jonathan could stop her.


	13. Unmasked

Hey everyone I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy with uni and all the work that comes with it!  
>I've decided to sit down and start writing again with my free time :)<p>

Thank you to everyone who is following this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter  
>I do not own any characters apart from my own Evangeline<p>

And merry Christmas! :) x

13. Unmasked  
>Evangeline fixed on her mask and knelt on the roof of Gotham Police Department looking at the city she gave up a night of happiness to protect. She was thinking of the kiss, she saw fireworks and that was what scared her. Evangeline had only known Jonathan for a few days and she worked for him, it worried her how fast the relationship was moving, <em>'and it isn't even a relationship'<em> the voice inside her head sourly pointed out. Evangeline's thoughts didn't distract her enough to notice someone was moving behind her, she stood up carefully, her hand moving towards the weapons on her belt so she was ready to attack. A hand touched her shoulder and she spun round bringing one of her metal 'halos' up to the throat of her surprise attacker stopping only when she realised it was Batman. "If I were a police officer, I'd have been dead..." Batman growled; he had hold of Evangeline's wrist. Evangeline dropped her weapon and Batman let go of her, "I'm sorry, I don't feel myself tonight...I was thinking..." Evangeline flushed pink behind her mask. "Thinking about _stopping_ Harley Quinn? There have been more attacks and you haven't been around to _stop_ any one of them, I need you to pull your weight if we want to stop Joker" Batman growled. Evangeline balled her hands into fists, "I was looking into finding her but I ran into the freak that gassed me and I lost the trail..." Batman held his hand up to stop her, "I shouldn't have expected so much of you, after Killer Croc, it looks like you still aren't ready..." Evangeline's eyes welled up, he was patronising her, "Croc was a _year_ ago..." Evangeline looked Batman in the eyes and glared at him, "...you know what Bruce, I don't _need_ this from you, I've proved myself worthy of fighting beside you time and time again, I've sacrificed so much and I'm _sick _of you treating me like a child! I only wanted to help you but from now on I'm doing this _alone_." Evangeline turned on her heel and leapt off the roof leaving Batman speechless behind her.

Jonathan sat slumped in his chair back in his office at Arkham, he hadn't moved since she left and even Scarecrow's attempts into cheering him up couldn't rouse him. _**'I hate to say I told you so Johnny, that office mouse was no good from the start...we are better off without her, you and me terrorising the world, like it should be...' **_Scarecrow gave a short cackle but Jonathan stayed still. _**'C'mon Johnny boy, let's hit the town, let off some steam! Try the new serum out, it worked so well last time!'**_ Scarecrow frowned knowing he was getting nowhere, then he remembered something, something that he knew would get Jonathan back to his usual self, _**'...Johnny boy...the Batman, let's go hunt the Batman'**_. Without saying a word Jonathan fixed the gas canisters onto his wrist and grabbed his mask out the desk draw and walked out of the office.

Evangeline found herself back at her old home down town; she hadn't been back there since her father died. The apartment had been cleaned but it still looked exactly the same, she remembered her father and the reason why she was the way she was now, he was a good man and Evangeline was sure he'd be proud of her. She spent some time in the apartment, remembered all the good times her and her family had and how they over shadowed the bad times, she didn't regret a thing, _'except finding the people that killed my father' _she thought bitterly, police sirens snapped Evangeline out of her thoughts, they were heading towards The Narrows, _'maybe some action will take my mind off things' _she thought to herself as she left her childhood apartment.

Jonathan found himself surrounded by the sound of screams, _this_ was him, _this_ was his peace but for some reason it didn't make him feel better. He had wandered into The Narrows and set his fear gas onto anyone that passed him, he should have been laughing along with Scarecrow, drinking in their fear but he just felt empty. Jonathan thought he should let Scarecrow take over while he hid away inside his mind but he knew that his partner in crime would all be too happy to take over, but not before goading him some more about the intern. So Jonathan decided to keep control and not let his feelings and his confusion take over his thoughts, tonight would be about him and his experiment: how many citizens of Gotham it would take to send insane before the city was his.

Evangeline followed the police cars to a scene of utter chaos, screams filled the air and The Narrows was filled with a thick fog that made those brave enough to run to the aid of those stuck in it, fall to the floor yelling in agony. The police surrounded the perimeter setting up bases for the citizens that escaped to hold up while they tried to clear the fog, but none of them could get in close enough. Evangeline knew she had to go in there, the fog reminded her of the night she was attacked by the freak Scarecrow, and suspected that he was behind this attack; this was her chance to beat him. Using her hood to cover her face, Evangeline headed into the chaos, the hood couldn't prevent the gas from affecting her completely but it stopped her from falling to the floor like the others. Evangeline found a group of people huddled and trembling on a street corner, they cowered from her in fear but they didn't scream like everyone else around them. Evangeline spoke to them softly and pointed towards the direction she came from where the police had set up a safe perimeter. The people ran off thanking her and leaving Evangeline alone again surrounded by the horrible gas. Coughing and stumbling, Evangeline headed towards the centre of The Narrows, her mother's screams filled her head and a gunshot sounded over and over, the gas was getting more and more stronger the closer she got, Evangeline urged her mind to overcome the torture. Finally, the gas proved to be too much and Evangeline fell to floor and everything went black...

Jonathan breathed in the clean air his mask was producing, his mind was buzzing with Scarecrows cackling and complete satisfaction; his fear gas was at its most powerful and it had to be a matter of time before the Batman came to the rescue. He took a walk around the foggy streets admiring his work; soon Gotham would succumb to the fear and they would be begging him to take it all away, like he did all those years ago... Jonathan's thoughts were interrupted by a figure moving towards him; he watched the figure until it fell to the floor in front of him. Wanting to inspect his work, he walked towards the figure and noticed it was a woman, she was wearing a mask and he realised he'd met this woman before after the bank robbery, she'd put up a fight and he'd won. The masked woman had interested Jonathan but he was interrupted before he could find out who she was, now she was there in front of him, _**'ready for round 2?'**_ scarecrow hissed as the woman stirred and twitched.

Evangeline stirred, her head ached and the sounds of her nightmare faded. The fog was still swirling above her and as her eyes became more focused, she realised someone was standing over her shadowed by the fog. Evangeline's instincts took over and she kicked her leg up which came into contact with the strangers face who stumbled away from her giving Evangeline enough time to get back up onto her feet. The stranger lunged at her catching her unawares because of the thick fog surrounding her, it was so difficult to see but Evangeline managed to twist away from her attacker who cackled at her, "I hoped you'd have been more of a challenge, but I see you can't handle the fear..." Evangeline recognised her attacker to be Scarecrow and rage bubbled inside her remembering the last time they came face to face. She swung her fist at him hearing a crunch from under his mask as it hit his nose, Jonathan hissed in pain but he still had the advantage over her because of the fog. When her fist swung at him again, he caught it and pulled the masked woman towards him and with his free hand, he grabbed her throat just enough to stop her.

Evangeline struggled but Scarecrow was too strong and the fog was making her head spin. He lowered his head so the burlap sack was inches from her face, _"fear me"_ he hissed, _"never..."_ Evangeline croaked and spat into Scarecrows masked face causing him to throw Evangeline to the floor. Evangeline's head it the curb with a sickening crack, she tried to ignore the pain and attempted to get back up but she just fell down again, _'so this is it, this lunatic is going to kill me and I only broke his nose...'_ Evangeline laughed internally and closed her eyes...

Jonathan watched the masked woman's feeble attempts to get up and felt satisfied when she fell back to the floor and succumbed to her pain. "_That's_ for my nose you _bitch_" he spat as he felt the warm blood trickling from his nose, Scarecrow was bouncing around his mind feeling victorious, _**'nice work Johnny, now let's take her back to the asylum and torture her even more!'**_ Jonathan took off the burlap sack now caked in his blood and walked towards his victim, _'let's see who she is first shall we?'_ he laughed internally with his fiendish other half. He leant over the masked woman and gripped her mask with his finger tips and lifted it off her face...

Jonathan dropped the mask like it had burned him when he saw her, his fingers brushed her cheek, this was unreal, he didn't understand and Scarecrow appeared speechless. "Evangeline..." he whispered and her blue eyes flickered open.

Evangeline was too weak to fight and too in pain to stop her attacker from taking off her mask but when she heard him whisper her name, she opened her eyes to see the man that she had never dreamed to see knelt above her..."Jonathan?"


	14. Straight Jacket

Hi to all my followers, reviewers and to those who are reading, I thank you all for still keeping with this fic, I promise it is not finished yet! I've just been extremely busy with my studies, placement and home life, it's been tough but I'm back writing again.

I was gunna write this chapter differently, but I decided to go back to the asylum, I didn't want to go with anything cliché just yet or the story would be over sooner than I want it to. Just bear with me, I promise a lot of Jonathan in this chapter :)

I own nothing except Evangeline, enjoy!

14. Straight jacket  
>Evangeline had passed out again, and Jonathan's mind was reeling, he was feeling a dozen emotions at once, confusion, pain, anger...guilt. The sound of police sirens snapped him out of his frozen state and he wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve and gently picked Evangeline up and headed towards the asylum. <em><strong>'Is there a reason why we are taking her with us'<strong>_ Scarecrow sneered, "Call it Doctors intervention" Jonathan replied coldly.

Jonathan placed Evangeline in an empty cell situated in the depths of the asylum reserved for lost cases that were too insane to be cured; he knew that no one would go down there unless he permitted it, apart from the occasional guard to give food and water to the inmate. The depths was where he did most of his work, the inmates who resided there now could have been cured very easily but his research caused them to become no more than drooling, pitiful creatures who cowered in fear when he walked passed them and the mere whisper of his name caused them to become hysterical..."_Scarecrow, Scarecrow_" they chanted wishing away their nightmares. Jonathan inhaled deeply taking in their fear and his pupils dilated as he let slip a small cackle forgetting himself for the moment until a whimper from Evangeline brought him back to reality, she was gaining consciousness and he wasn't ready for her yet, he needed time to figure out what he was going to do. Jonathan rubbed his nose, it was very tender but at least it had stopped bleeding, he had decided to push his feelings aside for the girl, things were complicated enough and he was still pissed at her for getting involved and breaking his nose. "I'm the _God_ of Fear, The Nightmare _King_ and no girl will get in the way of that" he whispered as he slowly walked towards Evangeline unsheathing a needle and plunged it into her neck.

Jonathan went back to his office to tidy himself up and wash the dried blood from his face. He dumped Evangeline's weapons on his table, having the good sense to remove them before she woke up and slumped down into his office chair. Scarecrow was silent, Jonathan didn't care, he took Evangeline's mask out of his pocket and traced the lining with his fingers hoping to find answers, instead he felt frustrated and betrayed, he had started to like the intern but her other life had caused her to interfere with his work. Jonathan scrunched up the mask and threw it across his office. Scarecrows voice slithered into Jonathan's mind, _**'why don't you cure her Johnny? Cure her of her moral, do gooding thoughts. You brought her here, why not use her to our advantage?'**_ Jonathan closed his eyes and listening to what his partner was saying, _'what do you suggest?'_ _**'It's obvious that she works with Batman, there can't be two heroes in this city working solo, the Bat loves the attention too much! So let's use her to get to him'.**_ Jonathan raised an eyebrow, _'and it's going to be that simple?' _Scarecrow cackled, _**' of course not, that's where you come in lover boy, you're going to cure her mind of what she thinks is right and make her into our own puppet..'**_ _'I'm not having another Harley Quinn around Gotham'_ Jonathan hissed cutting Scarecrow off, _**'heavens no Johnny, if I were Joker I'd have killed that idiot after she helped him escape! No what I mean is, she takes us to Batman, we destroy him, then you can do whatever you like with her...preferably crush her mind into oblivion, but hey whatever floats your boat...And then we rule Gotham!' **_

Jonathan weighed the pros and cons of Scarecrows plan and decided that Evangeline would stay at the asylum were he could make sure she didn't interfere with his plans; he'd be in control of her here. He'd also do what any other good doctor would do in his position and attempt to cure her like his other test subjects until she was willing to give her mind to him without him having to take it. Jonathan sighed and glanced at his watch, the sedative would be wearing off and she will be waking up soon, he fixed his suit and picked up her mask off the floor and made his way down towards the cell Evangeline was kept in.

Evangeline's head was throbbing and her limbs were heavy, she slowly opened her eyes and found that she was in a small, cold cell that smelled damp. She blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the dimly lit cell and tried to sit up, but Evangeline couldn't move her arms. thinking it was her head injury, Evangeline lay still waiting for her body to catch up with itself, and after wiggling her toes, then realising her boots had been removed, she tried to sit up again but felt restricted. "What the hell is going on!" she yelled feeling confused, "I know I hit my head but this is ridiculous, where are my shoes?" Evangeline huffed. She wriggled some more and managed with difficulty to sit against the cell wall, under the light Evangeline noticed she was restraint in a straight jacket and felt silly that she didn't realise sooner and started to laugh. She was interrupted by a cough and noticed someone was leaning against the cell door. "I only put that on you to stop you from attacking me again but I see you are embracing your insanity"

"What am I doing here Jonathan?" Evangeline asked as Jonathan moved closer into the cell. "Lucky I found you when I did, you fell and hit your head pretty bad, anyone could have came along and _took_ advantage" he sneered and threw Evangeline's mask, her eyes widened, "_yes_ Miss Fell I know what you are and to answer your question, _that _is what you are doing here." Evangeline struggled in the jacket and glared at Jonathan, "you have _no_ right to keep me here, I'm not _insane!_" Jonathan chuckled, "I beg to differ Miss Fell, I'm not the one running around Gotham in a _mask_ beating up citizens, yes after I found you, you awoke briefly and attacked me when I was trying to help you." Jonathan smiled smugly as the girl frowned in confusion, she didn't remember who he was and he was going to keep it that way for now.

Evangeline was confused and her head throbbed as she probed around her mind getting snippets of screams and police sirens but she couldn't remember attacking anyone she shouldn't, it _wasn't _her, but since Jonathan knew who she really was, she'd have to go along with him until she proved otherwise. Her eyes met his, they were cold and piercing, he had his psychiatrist face on. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago they were eating dinner together and had shared a kiss; yes she remembered that, Evangeline sighed, "I'm sorry I left you but you know why now...Jonathan please just let me out of here..." Jonathan stared at Evangeline then turned away from her walking towards the cell door and locked it behind him, "Get settled in Miss Fell, your treatment will begin tomorrow" he fixed his tie and headed up the corridor leaving Evangeline yelling and cursing him at the top of her lungs.

-  
>AN: Yeah I decided to have Jonathan back to his cold self now that he knows Evangeline's secret, in fairness he does feel confused and betrayed by his feelings towards her, plus she broke his nose and Scarecrow is fuelling the fire a bit! Evangeline hasn't pieced together Jonathan's own secret yet, with that bump to her head but her time at the asylum should be interesting :) I hope you will enjoy were the story is going for now, and please review and follow it really does keep me motivated!


	15. Fog

I'm not sure if anyone is still following this fic but to those who are, thank you for keeping with it, it means so much to me! I have not neglected this fic at all, it has always been in my thoughts but being a student nurse with placements and coursework galore, it is a challenge to sit down and put a decent chapter together. Please do not give up on Evangeline because I really haven't (even though she is locked away right now haha).

Anyway thank you again; I am back for the meantime to give you all this short but interesting chapter to tide you over :)  
>Until next time!<p>

I do not own any DC characters, ideas etc etc etc just Evangeline

15. Fog  
>Evangeline's voice grew horse from shouting and cursing and her head was pounding, caused by her fall and the sedative Crane gave her, she probably had concussion. She slide down the wall in defeat and eyed the discarded straight jacket she had managed to struggle out of minutes after Crane left. Evangeline held her head in her hands and let slip a single tear, she was lost; trying to remember was like walking through fog. The pain wasn't bothering her anymore, it was his betrayal, he was so cold, it was hard to believe the kiss he shared with her wasn't sincere but maybe he was just using her, interns were <em>disposable<em> after all. Evangeline wiped away the tear and stood herself up again; ashamed she was crying over the guy that locked her away

..."Scarecrow...scarecrow..._scare_-crow" a whispering caught Evangeline's attention; it was coming from inside one of the cells across from her. "Hello? Hey, is somebody down here?" Evangeline moved closer to the cell bars, the corridor was partially lit, with a light flickering over the cell the whispering was coming from, "_scareeeee_ _croowww_" it sung out. Evangeline shivered "are you ok?" the whispering stopped and a trembling hand came through the bars, reaching out toward Evangeline, but she could not see the face it belonged to in the dark cell. "Tell me who did this to you, was it Dr Crane?" the hand then clawed through the bars and the faceless prisoner began wailing and sobbing at the mention of Dr Crane, "_Doctor_... SCARECROW!" with a final scream the prisoner went silent again and shuffled back into its cell.

Evangeline stood trembling with a hand over her mouth and tears filming her eyes, the memories came back, 'he _did_ this, that _monster_...' her thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of an elevator, someone was coming. Evangeline quickly composed herself and sat down on the rusty bed, trying to ignore her shaking hands and her mind was now filled with venom and fury, "I'm going to get out of here and that _creep_ is going to _pay_" she vowed.


	16. Mercy

Oh my gosh, it's been too long! I am so sorry guys, i just hope you can forgive me after reading this small chapter, nurse training has ultimately taken over my life but i will finish this story before I'm qualified! Thank you for sticking with this and with me xxx

16. Mercy

The elevator groaned to a stop at basement level and Jonathan removed his tie and put it in his briefcase and snapped it shut, he didn't want to risk getting strangled with Evangeline acting out in her cell. She thought he couldn't hear her banging and rattling around in her cell looking for a way out, begging for his attention, little did she know he was hiding in the shadows waiting, but he had to take care of other patients upstairs first, not nearly as fun as this was going to be.

Jonathan had left his mask in his office locked up tight, he felt he wouldn't need it tonight, she was already threatened...

It was quiet in the basement with sounds of water dripping from the pipes, it wasn't so strange that it was quiet, it usually was until after his experiments but he found it odd that his newest candidate was silent, he knew she hadn't escaped, the place was a fortress, even down in the basement, the only reason the Joker escaped is because he had help.

He walked casually towards the cells whistling for added effect, he could hear whimpering from his other experiment at the sound of him drawing near, he'd nearly forgotten about that one, he'd have to do something about that after he'd finished with Miss Fell. Jonathan opened the door to the cell slowly and peered around it still whistling, Evangeline was lying still on her cot and didn't move at the door opening and made no indication that she's heard Jonathan at all. Jonathan knew she'd be sulking, he'd beaten her as Scarecrow and successfully locked her up without her weapons, she had nothing.

Jonathan locked the door behind him and dragged a chair over to sit by Evangeline causing it to screech along the floor, she still didn't flinch. Calmly, Jonathan sat in the chair and rested his hands over his knees and waited...

"So I guess I'm one in a long line of interns that got caught in your web doctor," Evangeline remained still and sighed, "I'm just ashamed that I let you catch me..."

"That doesn't happen often I assume?" Jonathan smirked. Evangeline sat up and turned towards Jonathan, "of course not, but you cheated." She got up and walked towards the doctor and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "you're a _monster"_ she hissed, "I saw what you do to people and if it is the last thing I do, I will end your reign of terror over Gotham and you'll be begging me for mercy, like your victims" Jonathan grabbed Evangeline's face sharply that it was an inch away from his own and laughed, "If I remember correctly you were begging _me_ for mercy when you were bleeding on the pavement, after I'd put you there..."You disgust me" Evangeline spat in Jonathan's face and in result was smacked against the wall so quickly, she was seeing black dots, Jonathan's leaned forward, his breath tickling her ear making her shiver, "evidently, I don't think I do..."


	17. shock therapy

2 chapters already! I wrote this little chapter on my night shift tonight :') sorry for the shortness, i promise they'll start getting longer!

17. Shock therapy Jonathan traced his nose along Evangeline's jawline very slowly causing her to shake, she remained silent unsure what to say and how to react, her head was pounding as a result of being constantly beaten by the same guy in front of her. It was obvious that he was trying to get a rise out of her, probably an experiment of his but she couldn't deny her feelings or rather her previous feelings for Crane and that made her ashamed. Maybe if she stayed still, he'd get bored and loosen his grip on her, then she could attack him and escape, she had recalled he had put the keys to the cell in his jacket pocket...

"Hm, interesting" he breathed against her lips, "I would have thought you'd have tried to retaliate by now, you must have concussion or I've already got under your skin" Crane smirked. "You make my skin crawl" Evangeline whispered, her own lips skimming against his, she raised her arms slowly and pulled his head towards hers so their lips met...

Evangeline bit Jonathan's bottom lip and he responded with a groan, it was all part of the experiment and he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it, they had chemistry and it only took a bit of force to show her, soon she'd be completely his to control. He focused his attention on Evangeline's throat, sucking and nipping at it, earning gasps and groans. Evangeline closed her eyes and bit her lip melting into Jonathan's touch, this was all part of the plan to distract him but she was enjoying it far too much, she had to focus on her plan, she snaked her hands into his jacket running her fingers across his chest, skimming his shirt buttons.

She could feel the keys on his inside pocket, changing her position so that she could get the keys without attracting attention, she lowered her head to kiss Jonathan's neck slowly with her hands still against his chest. Taking the chance, she moved her hand to reach into the pocket when Jonathan snatched her hand and pushed her against the wall, "sneaky Miss Fell, but I'll give you a C for effort and imagination" he looked at her with amusement, "there's room for improvement". Jonathan readjusted his jacket and left the cell just like he came, whistling, leaving Evangeline against the wall, silent.


	18. Psychopath

So sorry guys for the long wait, I am still working on this story and the chapters will get longer. I'm currently in my 3rd and final year of my course so some things have taken priority but I will finish this story! To my followers, thank you, just knowing you are still interested is enough for me.

I own nothing but Evangeline

18. Psychopath

Evangeline sat huddled in the corner of her cell, it was freezing and she was hungry. She had been locked up for a few days now and apart from receiving the odd cup of water and scrap of food; she had not had much contact with Crane since they kissed, in fact he pretty much ignored her. Whenever he comes down to the cells he just drags a chair from across the room and sits in front of her cell just watching Evangeline in silence, he never spoke a word and he just watched her and scribbled a few notes then left again. When he first came to visit Evangeline he coughed once and started tapping his pencil against his note pad, she could feel his eyes burning into her as she sat with her back to him refusing to give him any satisfaction, "I'm not kissing you again Crane so you can piss off back to your office now" she huffed, still refusing to face him.

"Funny" Jonathan murmured, "You say that now" he smirked.

Evangeline turned to face Jonathan and laughed, "You have a very high opinion of yourself" she got up and walked towards where Jonathan sat, reached through the bars and grabbed his tie to pull him close. Jonathan allowed her and kept his gaze, his face unchanging as he got to her level.

"You won't control me" Evangeline whispered

Jonathan sighed and pulled away from Evangeline's grip, he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her palm, "I think I already have."

...

That was the last time he had spoken to her in days. He had left her in the dark and it was obvious to Evangeline he was playing some mind games on her to weaken her resolve. As far as she was concerned he was a psychopath, he obviously enjoyed torturing the innocent and he was the type of person Evangeline wanted to protect the people of Gotham from in the first place. It was wrong to have feelings for him, it was twisted and she would nip it in the bud right now.

'_He beat the crap out of me and locked me in a cell, he is definitely not boyfriend material'_ she thought and laughed, 'I mean, I've heard of Stockholm syndrome but this is ridiculous!'

There was a shuffling sound from the other cell across from her and frantic muttering, the other captive was always lively at this time and it would last for hours and get louder and louder till they started to scream. Evangeline drew her knees up to her chest and put her hands over her ears to drown out the sound, she could deal with the cold and the dark but that screaming nearly drove her over the edge. It was torture, like living inside a nightmare, she could not help this person and she was afraid that that's where she would end up, screaming alone in the cell with no way out. Tears rolled down her cheeks and the captive started to rattle the bars and bang against them screaming louder and louder, "please stop" she pleaded, "please".

The screaming stopped abruptly, Evangeline opened her eyes to see Crane standing outside her cell with the same cold expression, he glanced over towards the other captives cell that was now silent and then back towards her. Evangeline didn't move from her position and watched as he pulled over a chair and sat down.

"Are you going to turn me into one of them?" she said quietly.

"No, not if you co-operate"

Evangeline wiped the tears from her eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Fear is a wonderful little emotion that will make the strongest, most intelligent person fall apart. I use that fear because it makes me powerful and it allows me to control that person mind, body and _soul_" he emphasized the word soul, his eyes piercing blue against his pale skin.

"You're sick" spat Evangeline

"I'm a psychopath, it's what I do and I enjoy it and soon you will too" he leaned forward in his chair and smirked. "Now how about we skip the pleasantries and I tell you what's going to happen. You are going to co-operate. Fight and hate me all you want but we both know it won't do a thing, I am smarter and stronger than you and always one step ahead."

Jonathan got up from his chair and unlocked the cell door, Evangeline stood up and backed against the wall, she noticed Crane had produced a needle from his jacket pocket, keeping her eyes on the needle, she asked, "you said even the smartest and strongest person would fall apart under fear, I wonder Dr Crane, what are _you_ afraid of?"

There was a flicker of change in Jonathan's expression; Evangeline took a swipe at the needle he was holding and successfully knocked it from his grasp. She jumped to aim a kick at his chest and knocked Jonathan to the floor winded, Evangeline used this as a chance to run, she spotted the elevator at the end of the corridor open and ready. Evangeline dived into the elevator and jabbed the button, she sunk back against the elevator wall in relief as the doors closed shutting out the cells and Crane, she was going to make it.

...

The doors opened on a random floor, Evangeline got out and walked towards a lonely door in the middle of the corridor, she started to feel light headed and weak as she noticed the door appeared to pulsate light behind it. As she went to got closer to the door the pulsating stopped, confused she leant her ear against the door listening for tell tale signs that someone was already in there.

Someone was shouting behind the door then a loud gunshot fired, the door swung open. Evangeline froze, in front of her lay her father, without thinking she ran to him and knelt beside his body, the feeling of grief washed over her again as she cradled her father in her arms "don't leave me again dad" she pleaded, another gun shot fired and her father disappeared from her arms, she was all alone again inside the room. Evangeline's eyes started to blur and she felt a sharp pain in her head, the room started to spin causing her to fall to the floor.

"What's happening to me" she sobbed.

"You are experiencing some of the side effects from my serum" his cold voice came out from nowhere, Crane moved away from the door frame and approached where Evangeline lay. "I planted it in the ventilation system of the elevator in case of emergencies"

He removed another needle from his pocket and sunk it into Evangeline's throat, "I told you Miss Fell, I am _always_ one step ahead".


End file.
